Star Cross'd Lovers
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Two young, teens that are meant to be, fall in love. [[FOR CSIFANS FIC CHALLENGE]]
1. Chapter 1

**Star Cross'd Lovers**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Two young, teens that are meant to be, fall in love.**

**A/N: When you read this, and you start thinking of 'William Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet', my work here is done. I've been watching that movie all day and I HAD to write this. LOL. Also, for CSIFAN's FanFic Challenge. Cute Category**

* * *

Gil Grissom walked down the halls of his high school, depressed and deprived of sleep. He had been up all night studying and worrying about his girlfriend. Well ex-girlfriend, now. Everyone around school knew that he was love sick, but no one could get him out of his depressed state. His best friend, Jim, walked up to him. 

"You look like shit."

"Good morning to you, too."

"Didn't you go to sleep last night?"

"I had too much work to do."

"So what are you doing later tonight?"

"Nothing, probably."

"What!? It's Friday night and school's almost over!" Jim walked ahead of him and blocked his way. "I've been invited to party of the year. And you're going with me."

"I can't."

"You can and you will. Be ready for 7."

"But-" Jim walked off into the jock crowd, leaving Gil in the middle of the hallway.

---

Gil walked out of his bedroom, in jeans and a leather jacket, when his mother caught sight of him.

"Where ya' goin, hot stuff?" He grinned like an idiot and looked down at his watch.

"Jim's forcing me to go to a party tonight."

"Well that's good. You've been dragging around the house like the world's going to end tomorrow."

"I'm not going to stay long. I'll be home around-"

"Stay out as long as you want to. You need it." He opened his mouth to reply, but the doorbell rang. He gave her a sad smile and waved to her as he walked out of the door. Jim rolled down his window and yelled,

"Hurry up, Tom Cruise!" Gil climbed into the front seat of Jim's car and buckled in his seat belt. "Well don't you look nice this evening."

"Shut up."

---

"See? Now this is what I'm talking about," Jim said as he walked through the lobby of the hotel.

"And where is the party again?"

"Top floor. All to ourselves."

"Who's party is this anyways?" They got onto the elevator and waited.

"Sam Braun."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah. Told ya' it was gonna be the year's biggest party." Gil leaned forward to try and press the emergency button, but Jim pulled him back. "Relax. You'll be thanking me by the end of the night."

"You really expect me to go to that party and have fun?"

"You need to forget about Sara. She's gone, bruh. She doesn't want you anymore. And it's a good thing, too. She was startin' to get on my nerves." The doors opened and muffled music flooded their ears. Jim stepped out of the elevator and looked back at Gil. "Once you get a look at the girls at this party, you'll be saying, 'Sara who?'" Gil rolled his eyes and followed him to the room with two guards in front of the door. He showed them their party invites and the double doors to the hotel room opened.

The music instantly got louder. Everyone was dancing, having the best time. Lights flashed on and off in the middle of the room. Towards the back, a bar was being invaded for drinks. The large glass window that over looked Las Vegas was being occupied by a few people. Couches and chairs towards the dark corner were being filled. Jim turned to Gil and gave him a wink.

"Have fun. Catch ya later." And he was gone. Gil sighed and looked around for anyone he knew. When he didn't see any familiar faces, he made his way across the bar and down the hallway of the hotel room. He looked through the rooms and stopped when he saw a huge fishtank inclosed in a wall. He slowly walked into the room and noted that it belonged to someone. The large, white bed was neatly made. He stood in front of the fishtank and watched in amazement at the different colored fish.

He instantly straightened up when he saw another pair of beautiful blue eyes through the water stare back at him. His jaw dropped when a small strawberry blonde girl leaned closer to the glass. He smiled a little and watched her with fascination. _'God, she's beautiful.'_ She smiled back at him and laughed when his pressed his face to the glass, trying to get closer to her. She tilted her head and pressed her hand to the glass. He paniced when one of her friends grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the tank. He pushed himself away from the glass and raced out into the hotel room again.

---

"Catherine! Guess who's here?" Catherine looked over her friend's shoulder, searching the room for the mysterious boy she had seen just minutes ago. "Catherine!!"

"Huh? Who?"

"David Paris," Her friend said happily.

"Okay." Catherine pushed her friend aside and started walking around the room. She stopped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and smiled. Thinking it was him, she turned around and sighed. It wasn't.

"Well hello there."

"Hey David."

"Having a good time?"

"Ugh... yeah," She said slowly. Her smile widened when she spotted him by the large window. He was watching her.

"Care to dance?" She looked around and her smile disappeared. For some reason, everyone was looking at them now. If she said no, she'd not only embarass David... but herself, also. She faked a smile and nodded her head. Through the middle of the song, everyone had went about their own business. She looked over at the window again to see him still watching her. She smiled at him, careful not to let David know what she was up to. He smiled back and watched amussingly as David kissed her hand and tried to impress her with his 'dance skills'. When the song was over, her best friend ran up to them and stared up at the neon light show that was taking place in the middle of the room.

He took his chance and walked up behind her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from David. She gasped and tightened her grip on his hand as he ran back down the hall with her. She giggled and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry if I... scared you back there."

"Actually, you did a favor of taking me away from that-"

"Maniac?" She giggled and softly said,

"Yeah." He looked down at her and licked his lips. He couldn't help himself. He was with the most beautiful girl at that whole party. He leaned in closer and softly cupped her cheek. She gulped and turned her face. "We just met."

"I don't care. I know you don't, either." She smiled and ran into her room. He followed her in and shut the door. She leaned against her fish tank and smiled when he walked up to her again. He took her hands in his and swung them back and forth slowly. "I feel like I've been knowing you all my life." The knock on the door scared both of them. She let go of one hand and dragged him into her closet. Her best friend ran into her room the second Catherine had closed her closet door. He took the opportunity and wrapped his arms around her waist as she peeked through the cracks of her door. He moved the hair away from her neck and pressed his lips against her warm skin. The second her friend closed the bedroom door, Catherine led them out of the closet and pressed her back against the wall.

Their lips collided together as their hands explored. She rested her arms loosely around his neck as his hands rested on her hips. She broke away from him and pressed her forehead to his.

"You kiss by the book," She said softly. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears and softly kissed her again. This time, the sound of a man at the door made them both jump. Gil dropped to the floor and hid under the bed as Catherine straightened out her hair and yelled, "Come in!"

"Muggs? What are you doing in here?" Gil's eyes widdened at the familiar voice. Sam Braun.

* * *

**A/N: Probably not the most cutest story I've ever written, but this is only the first chapter. LOL. I'll be writing like crazy tonight since school's over until next semester. XD And I'm going to finish this story tonight, too. LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Cross'd Lovers**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Two young, teens that are meant to be, fall in love.**

**A/N: Told ya I was gonna finish it tonight. I haven't even begun yet. Expect a lot of chapter updates. LOL. And I realized I might of been spelling Catherine's last name wrong. So I checked. I always get confused if the 'a' or 'u' in Braun goes first. LOL. So... sorry about that. And all grammar mistakes are mine. Sorry, again.**

* * *

"Um... I had a headache." She sat on her bed and smiled innocently at her father. Underneath her bed, Gil bit his lip and shook his head. _'She's a Braun.'_

"The party's almost over anyways. Get some rest." She watched as he slowly shut her door. Gil scrambled to his feet and stared down at her.

"You're a Braun."

"Don't act so surprised." She got up from the bed and reached out for him, but he took out his cell phone and showed her the cover. "Grissom." She looked up at him with tears slowly forming in her eyes. "You're a Grissom?" All he could do is nod his head. Jim suddenly came into the room, drunk off his feet. He grabbed Gil by his arm and dragged him down the hallway. The party was still going strong, but some people were leaving also.

"Come on, man." Catherine sprung off her bed and followed them out into the party. He looked back and fought against Jim's hold when he saw her standing in front of the window. "Party's over, Gil." He pushed Gil outside and they started walking towards the elevator. He looked back every now and then, hoping she would come out of the room and catch up with them.

Catherine stood there and bit her lip. She finally realized she didn't care if he was a Grissom and ran to the door. She stumbled out into the hallway, but they were gone. She sighed and made her way back to her room, standing on the balcony. She watched as the cars pulled out of the hotel parking lot and made their way to the busy Strip.

Gil climbed into the back of Jim's car and looked through the window. He tensed when he saw her standing on her balcony, looking out at them. He turned around and watched as Jim put the car into 'drive'. _'I've got to see her again. I don't care if she's a Braun.'_ He jumped out of the door and started running towards the hotel again. Jim groaned and stopped the car at the gate of the hotel. "GIL!! Come back!!" He waited for a few seconds and decided to get out of there before the security guards came.

Gil stood before a wall of bushes and trees. He peeked through the branches and smiled when a neon blue light came into view. He managed to climb over the rough sticks and leaves. Rising to his feet, he looked around and realized he was in the private pool area. For the Brauns only. He stumbled into a sun chair, tipping it over and instantly turning all the auto-lights on. He cursed himself and tried to pick it up, but only made more noise. He ran to the wall and pressed his back against it as elevator doors behind him opened. _'It's her.'_

Catherine walked out of the elevator and sat on one of the pool chairs. She sighed and stared out into the clear water. "Why me?"

Gil sighed and thanked God that she didn't notice him. _'She has such a beautiful voice.'_

She got up from the chair and balanced on the balls of her feet by the edge of the pool. "Why does he have to be a Grissom? If he'd have another name, I'd still love him. Name's don't matter. Or if he doesn't, I'll no longer be a Braun."

He let a smile linger on his lips.

"It's only because of his name that I have to hate him. But I don't hate him. I... I like him." He pushed himself away from the wall and slowly walked up to her. He could smell the shampoo in her hair, the perfume she put on hours before the party.

"I'm glad you feel the same way." She turned around and let a loud scream. She lost her balance and reached out to him. They both fell into the warm waters of the pool. They popped up from the water at the same time. They stayed inches away from each other and whispered.

"You're a Grissom!?"

"I know. I don't like it either." Her eyes were wide with shock.

"How did you get in here? Guards are crawling all over this place. You'll get into major trouble if you get caught!" He shook his head.

"Nothing could've kept me from seeing you again." He looked up at the security cameras and stood up from the water. "NO ONE could've kept me away, either!" She gasped and pulled him back down in the water. The security guard leaned closer to watch the video as he sent one of his guys to check on things. The gate opened just as Catherine and Gil had managed to get to a closed off area of the pool. She shoved him underwater and he held onto her waist as he kept himself hidden behind her. She smiled at the guard and smirked as he left her once he thought no one was with her. He came up from the water as she lowered herself back to his eye sight.

"If they see you, they'll hurt you."

"I don't care. If you like me, then let them find me here. As long as I knew you loved me." She rised above him and looked down on him. His hands found her waist again and slowly pulled her to him. Their lips barely touchd as she slightly leaned back. He inched closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. The water droplets streamed down their faces as he walked backwards in the water, bringing her with him. She straddled one of his legs since she was too weak to kneel on her own. He fell back into the water and she settled herself ontop of him. She touched her hot cheecks and paniced.

"I can't believe this. You're making me blush and I just met you. Okay, nevermind. I know that we just met and I'm glad... but do you really... love me?" He leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth. She titled her head to the side and smiled at him. "I believe. I do, but say it honestly. If you don't love me, don't waste my time."

"Catherine, I swear I do. I swear by the moon that I-"

"Don't do that!" She swatted his arms and smiled when he wrapped them around her waist. "The moon constantly changes. Just don't swear at all. But if you really want to, swear on yourself and then I'll believe you." He smiled and kissed her again. She turned and started swimming towards the steps as he softly grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "It's also too sudden. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this." He backed her up into the cold metal steps and kissed her roughly. "Try to come see me tomorrow. Okay?" He refused and kissed her again. She moaned and grabbed on to the handles of the steps. "Goodnight." She climbed out of the pool and started jogging towards the elevator. He shook his head and stood on the bottom step, calling out to her.

"You're going to just leave me here like this?"

"What else did you think you were going to get," She asked playfully. He smiled.

"Just to hear you say it." Her smile grew as she squealed with excitement and ran back to him.

"I said it before you asked!" She fell back into the pool with him. Their lips collided again before they hit the water. Her best friend leaned over her balcony and yelled,

"Catherine!!" They popped up from the water and both climbed out of the pool. She took his hand and led him to the closest wall. "Three words, and goodnight. Okay?" He waited to hear them, but her best friend yelled again. She sighed and grabbed his hands. "If you really want to see me again, come back around nine okay?"

"Catherine!!"

"I'm coming!!" She started walking backwards to the elevator, still kissing him. They broke apart as she tore off her necklace and handed it to him. "I love you."

"Catherine!!"

"Jesus Christ. I'M COMING!" Gil laughed at her and softly kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too." She ran off into the elevator and waved as the doors closed. He started walking backwards and watched as she appeared on her balcony again. Her hair matted towards the side of her face. Her lips and cheeks red from excitement. He smiled and watched her walk back into her room.

---

By the time he had made it home, it was almost two in the morning. His mother was sitting in the living room, fast asleep. He closed the door a little too hard and gasped when she jumped up from the couch.

"Gil? Is that you?"

"Yeah mom." He looked at the clock and gave her a sad smile. "Did I wake you up?"

"Oh no. I was just..."

"Sleeping?" She smiled and noticed he was soaking wet.

"What happened to you?"

"I fell in love."

"Fell in love? Sure it wasn't into water?" He laughed and started walking up to his room.

"Well I fell into both actually." His mother watched him with a loving smile. "She's so beautiful, mom. She's amazing."

"What's her name?" He gulped and his smile fadded.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna get to bed." She opened her mouth to speak, but he was already to his room. She shook her head and turned off all of the lights downstairs before going to bed herself.

The next morning, it was almost nine. He jumped out of bed and got a shower. After putting on some clean clothes, he grabbed some money, the keys to the car, and snuck out of house while his mother was still asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Eh eh. So how was this chapter? LOL! Is it reminding you of the movie yet? (smiles)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Cross'd Lovers**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Two young, teens that are meant to be, fall in love.**

**A/N: LMFAO. Okay. So I didn't get to finish it last night. I was tired. Leave me alone. LOL. So here's the third chapter. Hopefully, the story won't be that long because I don't wanna bore you guys with the cuteness. LOL. Also, spelling mistakes are mine. I'm not really looking for them at the moment.**

* * *

He sat in the car outside the hotel gates and waited for her. His sunglasses hid his eyes from the bright sun that was beaming through the front window. He smiled as he saw a blonde in a soft white skirt and brown shirt run up to the car. She climbed in the front seat and leaned over to kiss him. With his eyes focused on her, he started on the car and steared it onto the road. She broke away from him and laughed.

"Do you want to get us killed?" He grabbed her hand. "Where are we going today?"

"The beach."

"It's gonna' take forever to get there."

"Not really." He looked down at her clothes. "Do you have a swimsuit underneath that?"

"Yeah." He gripped the stearing wheel harder. An hour later, they were in California and she was fast asleep. It was only 11:10 when they got there. He parked the car on the side of the road and watched her sleep for a good half hour. When she woke up, she looked sideways and jumped. "How long have I been asleep?"

"I'd say... a good hour." She heard the waves crash on the beach behind her and smiled. She unbuckled her seatbelt and looked out of her open window.

"We're here!?"

"We're here!" She jumped out of the car and waited for him to catch up with her. She grabbed his hand and ran into the sand, giggling as her skirt flew behind her. When they reached the edge of the water, they took off their shoes and placed them farther away from the waves. She sighed as the cold water hit her feet. She could feel the sand behind her disolve away as the waves crashed against her skin. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his warm chest.

"We're standing in the Pacific Ocean, Gil."

"I know, babe." She sighed and turned in his arms.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Bringing me here. I haven't gotten out of that hotel in forever." His eyes widdened as a wave crashed against the bodies. She froze as the salt water dripped from her hair. He laughed and tucked it behind her ears.

"Why is it... that whenever we're together, we always end up soaked?" She gave him a soft smile and stood on her toes, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't care what happens to me. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." They waited for everyone to leave the beach before they turned to each other with seductive smiles on their faces. Her arms went around his neck as his hands pulled her body closer to him. Their chests met the same time their lips collided. He caressed her bare back and she gasped when his fingers played around with the black strings of her top. "Can't you wait," She asked with an annoyed tone. He laughed and kissed her again.

"You're so adorable when you're annoyed." The sand sank underneath her feet more, making her even shorther than she already was without her shoes. She stumbled backwards, taking him with her, and kissed him even harder. Her hands slid down his chest and stopped at the edge of his button down shirt. She yanked it off of him and tossed it behind her. "You seem to be the one who can't wait, my dear," He said as they fell back onto the damp beach.

"Shut up." Their legs managed to tangle as they rolled on the sand. He flipped on his back, with her sitting on top of him. He felt the water barely touch his feet, but at the moment, he didn't care if they got wet or not. "I don't know if I got a chance to tell you this morning, but I love you," She whispered.

"Love you, too." His fingers were slowly pulling the black strings of her top, but he stopped when he heard two kids giggling behind them. She picked her head up and blushed as the little boy and girl held their hands to their mouths and giggled.

"I think we have an audience." His hands fell away from her top and he groaned in frustration. The mother of the young kids ran from their spot on the beach and appologized to them. She led her children back to the beach blanket and fussed at them with love hidden in her voice. Catherine snuggled herself to his chest and swatted his hands away from her bikini top. "Have you ever thought of having children?"

"Me? Children? Are you crazy?"

"Not crazy. Just curious."

"Well I have thought about it. I don't think I could handle it."

"I bet you could." He pressed his lips to her neck and rested his hand on her hip when she started squirming.

"Ah, but could you?" She finally couldn't take it anymore and rolled back on top of him again. Her knees on either side of his hips.

"Why do you always have to ask so many questions?"

"Well here's another question for you." She moaned and rested her head on his shoulder. "When do you have to be back home?"

"I can stay out as late as I want to."

"So... if I were to bring you home... tomorrow night, would that matter?"

"As long as I call and tell daddy where I am." He cringed at the word and looked into her soft blue eyes. "Relax. I'll tell him I'm with one of my friends or something." He let out a sigh of relief and caressed her cheek. She placed her hand over his and gave him a loving smile.

---

"So what were your intensions of bringing me here?"

"Just to spend time with you."

"And... where exactly are we going to stay tonight," She asked as they walked back to the car. They had spent the entire day at the beach. They didn't even bother to get lunch. She knew they'd stop and get dinner somwhere.

"My friend has an apartment just down the road."

"Well do you mind if I go shopping first?"

"I don't mind at all, but why?"

"Well if you should've warned me that you were going to steal me away for the weekend so I could pack some clothes." He hit his forehead and looked down at her.

"I knew I was forgetting something." He hugged her. "I'm sorry." They drove to the city's mall and shopped for a good hour. By the time they had made it back to the apartment, it was almost 5. She had taken a shower and got dressed in her new clothes as he stood on the balcony, watching the sun go down across the beach. He smiled when the glass door behind him opened. She slipped under his arms and watched with him. "Well you look nice," He whispered.

"Thanks."

---

They walked into town and found a place to eat. They were seated the instant they walked into place. They sat on the second floor, in front of a huge window over looking the beach. He watched her as she picked up her menu and decided on what she was going to eat. He looked down at his hands, which were in his lap, and sighed. _'Should I really do this?'_ He twirled the diamond ring in his hand and thought it over. _'I don't even know how old she is.'_ Her voice brought him back.

"Have you decided yet?"

"Ugh... yeah." He saved the ring and ordered their food. After they ate and paid, he grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. The waves had calmed down, but the moon replaced the sun. He barely gave her time to take off her shoes as he tugged her towards the sand. She giggled at his excitement.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see..." He stopped, finally and got down on one knee. She saw him reach for something in his pocket and smiled when a diamond ring came into view. "I know... I just met you roughly two days ago. I-"

"Yes!" He laughed.

"I didn't even get to ask you!"

"Well hurry! Ask me!"

"Will you marry me?"

"... let me think abou-"

"Catherine!"

"YES!" Before he could slip the ring onto her finger, she jumped into his arms and kissed him. He stumbled back, but kept his ballance. She lifted her arms to place them around his neck, but he caught one of her hands. She closed her eyes as he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand. Her eyes flew open, with tears in the corners. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Nah ah."

"Yuh huh."

"I love you this much!" She spaced her arms as wide as they would go. He laughed and made a mark in the sand.

"Yeah, well..." He started running down the beach and finally stopped, marking his place again. "I LOVE YOU THAT MUCH!" She laughed and ran after him. He held out his arms and caught her when she jumped. She wrapped her legs around him and admired her ring.

"It's beautiful."

"So are you, Catherine."

"I can't believe this. I'm engaged." She brought her face closer and barely touched his lips. His hands flew to her lower back as he held her up. The wind started up and she shivered as it hit her bare back.

"I think it's time we call it a night." She pouted. "You've had too much excitement today. Anymore and you might explode."

"Hmm... really," She slid down his body and stood on her feet. She walked back to the sidewalk and looked back at him. She winked and it was all it took to get him chasing after her.

* * *

**A/N: Admit it. That was your favorite chapter. LOL! Yes. Wow. I've never updated a story like this so fast before. OO It feels good!!! LOL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Cross'd Lovers**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Two young, teens that are meant to be, fall in love.**

**A/N: Ahh. Here's the fourth chapter. Come on, guys! Review on it and let me know what you think! XD**

* * *

They walked into the dark apartment and switched on the lights. She set her purse on the table and kicked off her shoes. He locked the door and turned around only to have her inches away from him. He backed up into the door and smiled when she leaned up on her toes to reach his height.

"Now I can finally do what I've been wanting to all day..." Her hands traveled up his chest and rested on his shoulders. He lowered his head and barely let his lips touch hers. She moaned and he lost control. He grabbed her waist and pulled her body against his. She gasped and opened her mouth into the kiss. They stumbled down the hall and fell back onto the bed.

She arched her back off of the bed when his hands slid over her stomach and stopped at the edge of her jeans. He leaned over her body and softly kissed her neck. She groaned in frustration as he passed the button of her jeans and slid his hands over her legs. He gently nipped at her neck and whispered,

"Patience is a virtue."

"I've been patient all day!" She held his face in both of her hands and forced him to look at her. "Don't make me wait any longer." He swiftly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She moaned again and licked her lips at the contact. He held both of her hands with one of his and let the other travel down her body. He stopped at her stomach and softly pushed her thin shirt up.

His eyes widened when he saw she had her belly button pierced.

"That's sexy. I must admit."

"What?" She leaned up on her elbows and looked down at her stomach. "Oh. That thing?"

"How come I'm just seeing it now?" Before she could answer him, his lips were softly kissing it. She clutched the sheets of the bed and lifted her hips. She wiggled her hands out of his grasp and unbuttoned his shirt. He caught sight of the engagement ring and suddenly stopped. "Wait." She frowned and let her hands fall against the bed.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted thought you'd want to wait."

"Wait? For what?" He held up her hand and showed her the ring. She pressed her lips together and nodded in understandment. "It's a good idea but..." He leaned closer to hear her. "Nevermind. You're right." He rolled off of her and laid on his back. She instantly snuggled up to him.

"Tomorrow, when we get back to Vegas, we'll-"

"Get married," She asked happily. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. Any place you want."

"I don't think I can wait until tomorrow," She said softly. He laughed and looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Almost eleven. He ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back.

"Just get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna come faster than you think."

"Kay..." She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. His jaw dropped as he watched her crawl out of bed and dig in his bag. She pulled out a pair of his boxers and tugged off her jeans.

"May I ask what you're doing?"

"Well I can't sleep in jeans. It's too uncomfortable." He gave her a look and smirked. "What? I'm serious!" She crawled back under the covers laid on her side. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room. She grabbed the edge of the blankets and wrapped it over both of them. "Love you," She mumbled.

"Love you, too."

---

"Gil! Wake up! Come on! It's time to go get married!" She jumped and down on the bed, making him protest. "Gil," She whined. He shoved his head under a pillow and brought the covers over his entire body.

"Five more minutes."

"No. Now!" She crawled under the covers and flipped him on his back. She straddled his waist before he could turn over again and smiled when his eyes flew open.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"No. I'm trying to get you out of bed." She grabbed his hands and tried to pull him up. She grunted and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Apparently, it's not working."

"I promise I'll get up..."

"Goody!"

"In an hour." She whacked him in the head with her pillow and bounced on his stomach. He flew up and she instantly stopped.

"You're up. Good."

"Catherine?"

"Hmm..."

"I love you, but get off of me!" She squealed as he chased her around the bed, and through the whole apartment. She ran back into the room and grabbed her clothes. He cornered her by the window and smiled. She faked it to the left, then to the right, and finally dropped to her hands and knees as she crawled under his legs. He laughed and caught her ankle. He flipped her over on the cold wood floor and kissed her.

"See? Aren't you glad you woke up?"

---

When they made it back into Vegas, they rode around the city for a few minutes so Catherine could choose the place. They had passed up a beautiful church and she practically yelled at him to turn around. She got out of the car and stood in front of the church decorated with white flowers and small trees. She turned to him and smiled.

"Here. I want to get married here."

"In a church?" She turned around and gave him a worried look.

"You don't like it?"

"No, no! I love it! I just... never thought you'd choose a church."

"Well I did. Think they'd let us do it today?"

"Get married?" She nodded her head and grabbed his hand. "Only one way to find out." He led her up the steps and carefully opened the double doors leading inside. Candles were lit everywhere and the stained color glass guided their way to a small room in the back. He knocked on the door twice and stood back as a middle-aged priest walked out in his black robe and white shirt. He instantly recognized them and smiled.

"Ms. Braun. Mr. Grissom. What may I do for you two this lovely morning?" Gil gulped and squeezed Catherine's hand as he looked up at the priest.

"Um... Father, we were wondering if you'd... marry us."

"You two barely look eighteen." Catherine blushed and took a deep breathe, preparing herself for the answer 'no'. "I guess I could. When would you marry?"

"Today."

"Toady," He asked in amazement. Gil nodded his head. "I don't know. It's too sudden. You don't just walk into a church and expect to get married."

"But I love her," Gil pointed to Catherine and gave the priest a sad smile. "I really, love her." He looked back and forth between the two teens and threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine. It shall be done."

---

"Dude. I can't you! You're only eighteen!"

"I don't care."

"Do you even know her?"

"I know enough about her." Jim let out a sigh of disappointment and stood next to Gil in the church. They were both nicely dressed in black suits. The doors in the back opened and Catherine appeared wearing a short, white dress. Her hair was pinned up, her bangs softly hanging on the side of her face. Small, white flowers were places here and there. Her best friend watched lovingly as she walked down the aisle and looped her arm with Gil's. They both walked up two steps and stood before the priest.

"It is under my power to join these two, young souls together. With all the love and hope in the world, may you two be as happy together as ever." He looked down at Gil and nodded his head. He slowly turned to Catherine and smiled. 'This is the best day of my entire life.' He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. When they broke apart, she whispered,

"We're married now." She gave him a wink as they thanked the priest and walked out of the church together.

---

"I didn't want to make a scene back there, but I love you." He pressed her up against his car and grabbed the flowers from her hand. She smiled into the kiss as the tears spilled from her eyes.

"I love you, too... Mrs. Grissom." He pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. "I say we get out of here." She wiped the tears away from her eyes and nodded her head.

"Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Kay. Not the best chapter, but w/e. I spent almost all day on this sucker. LOL! XD I hope this story is cute enough for the category. let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Cross'd Lovers**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Two young, teens that are meant to be, fall in love.**

**A/N: OMG. I have never writen so much in my entire life. LOL! I'm going CRAZY with this story. Jeeze la weeze. Hope ya like it. It's almost done :D**

* * *

"Okay, now the question is... where to go?"

"How about your house," She asked.

"My house? You honestly want to go there?"

"Yeah! Why not? You've seen where I live. When's it gonna be my turn?"

"Alright. If you really want to."

"We're married now. No more keeping secrets." He smiled and took her soft hand in his. Minutes later, they pulled up into his driveway. He relaxed when saw a note on the door. It read:

_'Dear Gil, I've gone out with your Aunt and Uncle for a couple of weeks. I left money on the table for food and other things. Call me if you need anything. Love, Mom.'_

"What's it say?"

"My mom's gone for a couple of weeks." Her face lit up with excitement as he unlocked the front door and led her in the house. "I'm starving."

"Me too."

"Um... I can't really cook anything. Pizza sound good?"

"Sure." She walked into his living room and looked at all the pictures displayed on the fireplace.

---

The pizza had come thirty minutes after it was ordered. They sat in the living room, snuggled in each other's arms, and watched movies. She looked up at him and giggled. She leaned over and grabbed a tissue from the coffee table. She slowly wiped away the sauce that managed to smear itself onto Gil's lips.

"Today was the best day of my entire life."

"It must have been the most tiring day, too."

"No. I loved every minute of it. Thanks to you."

"Well you may not be tired, but I am." She pouted and cleaned up the living room as he locked all the doors. They met at the bottom of the stairs and looked at each other. She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. "Do you need to change before we go to sleep?"

"Why? It's not like I'll be wearing it for long anyways," She said under her breath. He shoved her into his room and slammed the door. He turned around just as she stepped closer to him and pressed her lips to his. He pushed her down on the bed and smiled when her hands instantly flew to his shirt. "So I was thinking about last night," She said between kisses.

"Last night was amazing..." She smiled. "...and we didn't even do anything."

"Well it's not everyday I throw a boy on a bed and kiss him like crazy." He hooked his thumbs to the waistband of her black shorts and pulled them down her legs. She giggled as he let his fingers trail up her thighs.

"Soft spot?"

"Get on with it already!" The clothes piled up on the floor and the rest of the night belonged to them...

_"I love you." _

"I love you, too."

---

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Panicing at first, she sat up and put a hand to her forehead. She finally realized where she was and relaxed. She laid down again just as his eyes flew open. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Morning."

"Hmm."

"How'd you sleep last night," He askd as he wrapped his strong arms around her small body.

"Like a baby." He chuckled and pushed her hair away from her neck. "Mind if I get a shower before we start our day?" He shook his head and watched her walk into his bathroom. Seconds later, her head popped out from the door. "It's not a good idea to waste water. Did you want to take a shower, too?" That was all it took to get him out of the bed.

---

"So when do you plan on telling your dad," He asked as he opened the car door for her.

"I don't know. But I'm going to have to go home tonight."

"Do you _have_ to?"

"I don't want to go, but I've got to. He'll start to figure it out if I don't go home sooner or later." He parked the car in the parking lot of the hotel and looked at her. "When do you plan on telling your mom?"

"I told her already."

"What!?"

"Well, she doesn't know we're married. And she doesn't know you're a..."

"A Braun?" He nodded his head. She shook her head and held up her hand. "Not anymore, I'm not." He leaned over the seat and kissed her. Her hands flew to his neck as she played with his hair. Their mouths parted slightly and they both moaned. She broke away and licked her lips. He kissed her one last time before she unbuckled her seat belt. "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." She shut the door and jogged off into the hotel. He waited until he couldn't see her anymore to drive back home.

---

"I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been," Her best friend followed her around the hotel and asked question after question.

"I was with a friend."

"What friend?"

"Someone from the other side of town."

"But you hate people for the other side of town."

"Is it a crime to have ONE friend besides you!?"

"No! I was just worried! You didn't call, leave a note, anything!"

"My dad knew where I was and he was the only person who needed to know." Her friend gasped when she saw the diamond on Catherine's finger shine in the light. She held up the ring to her face and looked at Catherine.

"What the hell is that?" Catherine stalled.

"It's a present. From my friend."

"The friend you stayed with for two days?"

"Yeah. Him."

"So it's a guy?"

For a second, she stopped walking and put her hand to her head. She felt warm and sick. Her friend grabbed onto her arm and gave her a worried look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing." They had made it into her room. Catherine sat in front of her mirror and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Her friend gasped and pointed to the light red mark on the side of her neck.

"Nothing, huh!? That doesn't look like 'nothing' to me!"

"I don't feel too good." She got up from her mirror and fell onto her bed.

"Cath-"

"Get out!" Her friend shook her head and slammed her door on the way out. "Bitch."

* * *

**A/N: LMFAO. Sorry. I had to make Catherine say that last part. lmfao i always do that when my sister aggervates me or something. so yes. fifth chapter? let me know wot ya think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Cross'd Lovers**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Two young, teens that are meant to be, fall in love.**

**A/N: Yah. So I changed the ending. I didn't want them to die. LOL. It's finally done!! (I'm sure I could've kept going and made it 934534 million chapters, but... deadline is the 25th. LOL) I hope you guys liked it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Grammar mistakes are mine. Sorry.**

* * *

:: 8 weeks later ::

"Get over here."

"Huh?"

"Get out of bed and get over here!" Gil leaned over and looked at his alarm clock. Almost one am.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll be waiting by the pool." She hung up the phone, leaving him shocked. He scrambled out of bed and got dressed as quick as he could. He grabbed the keys to his new car and sped down the highway to get to the hotel. He parked his car as close as he could to the pool and ran through the damp grass. He pushed himself through the bushes and stopped when he saw her sitting on a lawn chair.

"Catherine?" She looked up with tears in her eyes and gave him a sad smile.

"Sit down."

"Tell me what's going on." He sat down next to her and grabbed her hands. She tensed at his touch and looked down at her stomach. He followed her gaze and his jaw dropped. "Are you-"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"But...how. I-"

"I don't know." He let go of her hands and paced back and forth. She watched him in disbelief. "Aren't you mad?"

"MAD?" She nodded her head. "Why on Earth would I be mad?"

"Well... neither one of us has a job, we both live with our parents, and I'm pregnant."

"That doesn't mean anything," He said softly. He pulled her off of the chair and softly kissed her. "We're married. I love you. You love me. We both love this baby." She smiled and jumped into his arms. He lost his balance and fell back into the pool. He pressed her body close to his and placed his hand on her flat belly. "We're gonna have to tell them sooner or later."

"Yeah. In a few months, I don't think I'll be able to lie anymore." He smiled and smoothed her wet hair back from her face. "Remember when I said the night we were engaged was the best day of my life?" He nodded. "Well I lied. This is the best day of my life." He smiled and led her out of the water.

"I don't want you to get sick. You must be freezing."

"A little." She looked up at her balcony and sighed. "I'm sure I could sneak you in..."

"No one's going to stop me from being with you tonight."

"Not even my dad?"

"Not even your dad," He reassured her. She smiled and took his hand as she walked back to the elevator.

---

He watched as she dug through her pajama draw and pulled out a pair of his boxers and t-shirt. His jaw dropped.

"Stealing my clothes now?"

"I liked those boxers. So I took them." She tossed them across the room and smiled when they landed on his face. She picked out her own clothes and changed right there in front of him. Before joining him in her bed, she locked her bedroom door and fed her fish. She pulled back her sheets and snuggled next to him. His hands automatically flew to her stomach as she turned off her lamp.

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?"

"I think it's a boy."

"Really?"

"Well I know you've probably always wanted a boy, so I have a feeling that's what it is."

"What if it's a girl?"

"I'll still be just as happy." He kissed her forehead and lowered his face to her stomach. He lifted her tank top and pressed his lips to her skin. She ran one of her hands through his hair as he whispetered against her belly,

"I love you, little one."

"I feel bad though."

"Why?"

"You still have to finish school. Go to college. The last thing you needed was a wife and a son."

"It was bound to happen," He said softly.

"But you have so much to do with your life. You could've gotten a job that pays more than most people dream of. But instead, you're laying with me."

"I'm lying with my wife and my child, and there's no place I rather be." She blinked her tears away and rested her head on his chest. "Besides, I'm the one that should feel bad. I just ruined YOUR life."

"You didn't. Stop it! You made it better. I'll go to school after the baby is born. I'll get a job. Don't worry."

"It's my job to worry."

"Let's just not talk about it tonight. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too... so much."

---

He woke up with his wife lying flat on top of him. Her hair had fallen out of the poneytail she had put it in and was scattered around his face. He let his hands travel down the sides of her body and let them both rests on her lower back. She arched her body and he sighed when her chest met his. He whispered into her ear,

"Morning, baby."

"What time is it?"

"About ten. Why?"

"I'm starving."

"Well I guess so. You're eating for two people now." She smiled and placed her hands on either side of his face. She lowered her face closer to his, their lips barely touching. He nudged her closer and caught her bottom lip between his own. A knock at the door frightened them. She rolled off of him and put on her white robe.

"Who is it!?"

"It's me," Her best friend called out.

"Look, I'm not dressed yet! I'll be out in a couple of minutes!" He pushed the covers away from his body and sat up. "Well so much for spending the morning with my husband."

:: 7 months later ::

Catherine walked into the hotel's double doors and stopped when she saw her father walking up to her. The sweatshirt she was wearing wans't covering up much.

"Catherine. We need to talk."

"Ah, that we do."

"You don't have to hide it from me anymore. I know."

"You know," She asked softly.

"I've been knowing for the past three months now."

"But... how?"

"You keep leaving your baby magazines around my office. How else was I supposed to find out?" She put her hand to her head and sighed. He placed his hands on her soulders and looked at her. "Hey, don't worry about it."

"You're not... mad?"

"Are you kidding me? I get to be a grandfather!"

"What the hell!" She fell back onto the couch in the lobby and looked up at him with amazement. "You know, I honestly thought you were going to freak the hell out. Kick me out, throw something, shatter glass... anything."

"You're forgetting. You turned nineteen weeks ago. Even if I were mad, I couldn't do anything about it. You're officaly an adult. You can do whatever you want."

"Who are you... and what have you done with my father?"

"I'm just being reasonable."

"It seems like yesterday you were telling me not to brake too fast and teaching me how to drive."

"So who's the lucky guy?" _'I have to tell him. I can't keep it a secret forever. Gil is my husband and the father of our son. It's not fair to him. And besides, dad can't say anything. He just admited that I'm adult. I can make my own decisions.'_

"Gil... Grissom." His jaw dropped.

"Wh-What?"

"Gil Grissom is the father of my son," She said with a firm voice.

"A GRISSOM!?"

"You just said I'm an adult now! Just because you hate his family doesn't mean I have to!" He calmed down and looked down at her stomach. One more month and his grandson would be born. He couldn't deny that he was happy, but he would have to except the fact that his daughter is now forever connected to an enemie of his.

"Does his parents know?"

"Yeah. They know. They're happy. They don't care that I'm a Braun. Or was, really. I-"

"Was?" She closed her eyes again, forgetting that he didn't know she was married to him._ 'Oh sure. Make it worse and kill the old guy with a heartattack.'_ She held up her hand and showed him the larg diamond ring. He frowned and looked down at her stomach.

_'Remember. She has your grandson. You're supposed to be happy.'_

---

"So how'd he take it?"

"I thought he was going to shoot someone." She shifted her phone to the other ear as she packed her bags. "How did you mom react?"

"I thought she was going to punch me. But she just started crying and kept screaming, 'I'm going to be a grandma!' I can't believe I thought she was going to get mad."

"Well we are a little young..."

"Are you all packed?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes." She flipped her phone shut and walked downstairs. She ran into Sam as she was walking out of the doors.

"Where ya off too?"

"We're going to the hospital. I'm due in two days." He smiled and gave her a small hug.

"I'll come by and visit, okay?"

"Thanks, dad."

:: 15 years later ::

"MOM!!! I want this movie!!"

"What now," Catherine demanded.

"ROMEO AND JULIET," Fifteen year old, Lindsey, declared.

* * *

**A/N: YES! DONE! DONE! DONE!!!! LOL!!**


End file.
